A Summer Imprint
by samantha114
Summary: Sabrina Davis thought moving to LaPush with her mom wasn't that exciting, that was until she met Seth Clearwater. How will Sabrina take it when she realizes all of those Quileute Legends were true? Will she embrace her new life, or will she hold herself back? This is my first imprint fanfiction, so please be kind. Don't forget to Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to make a Quileute imprint story with and OC, so I hope you like it! Please review!**

"Sabrina!"My mother called. "Wake up! We're leaving today!"

I looked at the clock. _5 AM and a Monday!? _My mom was trying to kill me! Sure, I usually woke up early, but there's a fine line between being an early riser and being insane. Still half asleep, I got up, nearly killing myself trying to navigate around moving boxes, and went into the bathroom. My bed-head was as bad as ever. My usual dark brown hair looked like a bird's nest. I proceeded to put my eye contacts in my hazel brown eyes. Now that I could see, I attempted to tame the beast that was my hair. After getting rid of most of the tangles and seeing most of my hair in the brush, I looked semi presentable. I put on a blue sweater, some jeans, and my beat up grey converse.

For the next hour, I was bringing down the last of my boxes to put in the U-Haul. After that, my mom and I did a quick sweep through of the house to make sure we didn't forget anything. As soon as that was out of the way, we were on the road. It would only take an estimated 4 1/2 hours to get to LaPush from Portland, and I was not looking forward to it.

Between sleeping and listening to music, it went by quicker than I thought it would. Before I knew it, we were in front of our new house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was the perfect size for a family of 2; sometimes 4, if my sisters came to visit, which I suspect they would be soon.

"What do you think Bri?" Mom asked me.

"It's nice," I replied, "When are Marie and Vivian coming over?"

"Marie will be here on Wednesday and she's staying until Saturday. Viv won't be here until Thursday, and she's leaving on Saturday as well." She told me.

"When are we going to see Jake and Billy?" I asked.

"Billy and the tribe invited us to the bonfire tonight. You will be able to get to know Jake's friends." She said.

"What time?" I asked.

"In about 4 hours, so we better start unpacking." She said.

Slowly but surely, we got all of the boxes in their respective places. I had enough time to unpack my clothes and bathroom supplies before I had to get ready for the bonfire. I put on a brown sweater, black jeans, and brown boots. I decided to dress warm considering the angry looking sky we saw coming into LaPush.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, let's go" I said.

It only took us 7 minutes to get to the beach. The bonfire was in full swing when we got there. There was a beautiful fire in the middle with elders and teens walking about. The food table was virtually empty, I'm guessing because of the ravenous looking boys surrounding the fire. One in particular looked vaguely familiar.

"Jacob?!" I called.

"Bri!" he yelled back. He motioned for his friends to follow him and they walked over to me. There were a group of boys with a few girls mixed in. The guys were all very good looking; especially one in particular.

"Oh my gosh Jake! You got huge!" I said, still in disbelief.

"You look good too, Bri," he said, "Let me introduce you to the group; This is Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Paul, his girlfriend Samantha, Quil, Claire, Embry, Leah, Seth and my girlfriend Nessie."

I looked at Seth. He was really handsome. He had short, black hair, green-ish eyes, and a great smile. When his eyes met mine, I felt a spark; like I was where I was supposed to be. The guys looked at Seth as if silently communicating somehow.

"I'm Sabrina Davis, but most people call me Bri. I just moved here." I said, introducing myself.

At that point, Billy called everyone to sit down. I sat next to Nessie. She was really nice. I could see why Jake loved her so much. Throughout the bonfire, I found it hard to concentrate on what Billy was saying. All I could see was Seth. He was staring at me from across the fire like I was the only person there. I stared back, and it was like we had this connection. It was like I could feel his _soul_.

After the Bonfire, I got permission to stay out a little bit longer.

"Hey!" A voice called.

I turned to find Seth jogging up to me.

"Hey Seth!" I said.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure, but I have to be home in about an hour." I said.

"Cool, let's go!" he said.

We walked along the shore kicking rocks.

"How do you like LaPush so far?"He asked.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"I know, it's amazing this summer." He said.

"With all this rain, it's hard to believe its summer, but I've always love the rain." I said.

"So what's your family like?" He asked.

"Well, I have 2 older sisters that are coming to visit this week and my mom." I said.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"He um, passed away last year," I said.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel though, mine passed away a few years back too," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any siblings?" I asked

"Yeah, Leah is my sister. She can be a bit blunt sometimes, but she'll warm up to you after a while." He said.

"I know how that is, my sisters are the same way." I said.

I looked at the time on my phone. It had already been 45 minutes! "I have to go, Seth, it's been fun." I said.

"Yeah, I'll walk you back." He said. We walked back to the beach where we had the bonfire. "Do you want a ride back?" Seth asked.

"Sure, if it's no trouble," I said.

"Of course, my car is right over here." He said.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's no trouble at all," he said.

I got into his truck and he drove me back. I was just about to get out when he stopped me.

"Do you want to, um, maybe do this again?" he asked nervously

"Sure, that sounds great. When?" I asked.

"Does tomorrow work for you?"He asked

"Yeah," I said. I took out some paper and a pen and wrote down my number. "Here's my number, just text me whenever you want to go."

"Sure," he said.

He went around and opened the door for me. I pulled him into a hug. He was so warm. Almost too warm; but comforting just the same. I let go and said good-bye. I went inside and to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. That night I dreamt of Seth Clearwater.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review! In this chapter there will be some texting sequences so Sabrina's texts will be signed with a B and Seth's will be signed with an S. All of it will be in italics. Here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy! **

Third Person POV

Seth didn't get home until midnight. He had patrol that night and was tired when he got back. The fact that the rest of the pack gave him crap about imprinting didn't help matters. Seth thought Bri was amazing. The rest of the night he dreamt about her. About her long dark hair and her hazel eyes. Everything about her entranced him.

When he woke up, it was about 12 in the afternoon. He was thinking about what he wanted to do with Bri today. _Maybe a movie? _He thought absentmindedly. Quickly, he ran out to his truck and retrieved Bri's phone number from last night.

Bri POV

While I was putting away the rest of my movies and CD's my phone buzzed.

_Hey it's Seth –S_

_Hey, what's up? –B_

_I just woke up, and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later? –S_

_Sure! That sounds great! Anything in particular you wanted to see? –B_

_That one romantic comedy looked good, I think the next showing is in an hour –S_

_That sounds fun, just text me when you get here –B_

_Okay, see you later –S_

I was so excited! Seth wants to see a movie with _me_. I was beyond ecstatic.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yeah," she called back.

I went downstairs to her. "I'm going to the movies with Seth today," I said casually.

"Who's Seth?" He asked.

"He's one of Jake's friends," I said nervously.

"What time?" She asked.

"In about an hour," I said.

"And do you…_like _this Seth boy?" She asked.

"Kinda…" I said.

"Well, I want to meet him first," she said, "it's not that I don't trust your judgment or anything; I just want to put my own mind at ease. I also want to see the boy that managed to pique your interest."

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready," I said.

When I got upstairs, I decided to text Seth and tell him the slight change of plans.

_Hey, my mom wants to meet you before we leave, is that okay? –B_

_Sure, sounds great –S_

I set my phone down and went into the bathroom. I took my contact lenses out and got in the shower. Afterwards, I put my contacts back in and got dressed in my Paramore t-shirt, some jeans, my converse, and a jacket. I put on some light makeup and a little bit of perfume.

I still had about 20 minutes, so I continued organizing my CD's and DVD's. My room looked great. On one wall, I had all of my posters across from that, my bed and dresser and a TV with shelves around it for my CD's and DVD's. On the next wall over was my closet and across from that, my shoes. I must have lost track of time, because I heard a knock on the door.

"Bri," my mother called.

I rushed downstairs and opened the door. There Seth stood in all of his glory.

"Hi," I said, "come in,"

He stepped in, in a blue shirt and some jeans.

"Hello," my mother said, "I'm Bri's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Davis," he said cordially.

"Please, call me Gloria," my mom said.

"Thank you," Seth said.

"How old are you Seth?" she said eyeing his tall and broad appearance.

"I'm 16-1/2," he said.

She looked like she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at her watch. "You kids better get going, you don't want to be late for your movie."

We walked out of the house and got in the car.

"Sorry about that, she's just a little protective," I said.

"Its fine, she seems really nice," he said.

"So, is this like a date?" I asked.

"Do you…want it to be?" He asked back.

"I'd like that," I said shyly.

"Good because I'd like that too." He said.

He took my hand in his and I swear I nearly had a heart-attack; his hands were so hot, yet somehow comforting. It was contently quiet the rest of the way to the theater.

When we got there, Seth paid for our tickets and we got some popcorn. I had stashed some yogurt covered pretzels in my purse, so we were covered. We made it just in time to see the first preview.

The movie was called _Just Go With It, _and it was amazing. About half-way through the movie, Seth put his arm around me. Completely cliché, but sweet and romantic nonetheless. After the movie was over, we held hands out to his car.

"What did you think of the movie?" Seth asked me when we got in the car.

"It was great! Thank you so much for taking me," I said.

"Do you want to go to the beach for a while?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

After we got to the beach, we walked across the shore, hand in hand.

"What's your favorite band?" he asked randomly.

"I just kind of listen to whatever, but I listen to a lot of Paramore." I said, "What about you?"

"My favorite is probably Linkin Park," he said.

"Oh I like that one too," I said.

"Do you miss your old friends?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no," I said, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Oregon and my friends there, but it always felt like there was a part of me missing."

"I know how you feel. I see all of my friends with the loves of their lives and I just kind of feel like I don't belong, like I'll never get my chance." He said.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, it's just always been me. You're the first girl I've taken on a date," he admitted bashfully, "what about you?"

"Not really. I went on a few group dates, but never a one-on-one date. I guess that would make you my first date too," I said.

"How did I do?" he asked jokingly.

I thought about it. "You were good, but that whole 'putting your arm around the girl's shoulder' thing was pretty cliché. It was romantic though," I said honestly.

He laughed. "I guess it was, but I'm kind of new to this, so I'm going solely off of what I've seen in cheesy romance movies."

"That's okay," I said smiling, "I had a really great time."

"Do you think you might want to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Yes I'd love to." I said. I looked at the time. "It's getting late; I think I should head home."

"Sure, I'll take you back," he said.

We got in the car and he drove me back. We didn't break our hands apart the whole time. Too soon, we got to my house.

"Thank you for such a great day," I said.

"I'd love to take you to Emily's tomorrow, if you want." He said.

"Did I meet her? Because to be honest, I don't remember meeting an Emily the other night." I asked.

He laughed. "No you haven't met her yet. Sam, who you haven't met either, is her husband. They couldn't come to the bonfire the other day because Sam had other things to do."

"Oh, okay, that sounds fun, I'd love to." I said.

Once again, Seth came around to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got out. As I stepped onto the curb, my other foot got caught in the car and I lurched forward. Seth caught me, and we both tumbled to the ground. We were laughing like maniacs.

"Sorry," I said, between laughs. He got me up on my feet. Slowly, he took my face between his hands and gently pressed his lips against mine. My head spun. His lips were warm and inviting. I grabbed both sides of his face and leaned into the kiss. His hands found my waist and he deepened it further. When we finally broke apart, we were gasping like 2 fish out of water.

"I'd better go inside," I said, dazed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I pecked him on the cheek and gave him a hug before I went in.

I went inside and collapsed on the couch, smiling like an idiot. At that point I knew. Seth Clearwater was the one for me.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Seth POV

Bri was amazing. Her eyes, her hair, everything about her was beautiful. Whenever I was around her, I felt like everything I ever needed was there. For the first time, I felt full. When we kissed yesterday, I was in heaven. It was perfect.

I just came in from patrol and I wish I had stayed out a little while longer. The guys were relentless. The first person I ran into was Jacob.

"Dude, you are totally whipped." He said.

"You know you are the same when I comes to Nessie, so I wouldn't even go there," I shot back. His expression turned somber. _At least that shut him up_

It was about 10 PM, so I decided to go home and get some sleep.

Bri POV

The sound of my text ringtone woke me up. I eagerly got out of bed and practically ran to my phone and picked it up. As expected, it was from Seth.

_Good morning, beautiful –S_

_You're so cheesy –B_

_You know you love it though –S_

_I guess I do, so what's up? –B_

_I wanted to pick you up to go to Sam's in about 30 minutes –S_

I looked at the clock. It was already 11 AM! I slept in really like. I could be ready in 30 minutes.

_Yeah, that's fine –B_

_Okay, see you soon –S_

I ran into the bathroom and took the quickest shower I've ever taken. I ran a blow-dryer and a brush through my hair and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I put on some light makeup and was ready.

"Hey mom, I'm going with Seth right now," I called.

"Hey wait a minute! Your sisters are going to be here today! Don't you want to visit?" She asked.

"I can see them in the evening," I reasoned.

"Sabrina, your sisters want to see you," she said.

"Mom, Seth and I are kinda dating now, so I want to spend time with him. I can see Marie and Viv in the evening. Aren't you the one who said I should make friends this summer?"

"Fine, but I want you home before dark," I said.

"Okay," I said.

I heard a knock at the door and all but flew to the door. I yanked open the door to see Seth standing there in a green shirt and jeans.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely, but I have to be back before dark because my sisters are coming." I told him.

"That's fine," he said.

"Bye mom," I called.

We walked to the door and made our way to Sam's house. It was a modest house, yet beautiful. The wood was a dark cherry color that contrasted nicely with the beach behind it, and the garden had all kinds of colorful flowers. Outside stood Jake and some of the others. They all looked pretty familiar except 2 people. The woman was obviously grown and was very pretty. She had a scar running along the side of her face, but somehow, it made her beauty more pronounced. The man looked like most of the Quileute guys, but older and more built.

"Bri, this is Emily and Sam." Seth told me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said.

Sam gave Seth a knowing look and smirked. I wonder what I was missing.

Emily must have noticed my curiosity. "Are you hungry, Bri? I made plenty of food," She said.

"Sure," I replied.

I followed Emily into her house and was amazed. It was beautiful. You could feel the warmth and love emanating from the house. In the kitchen sat a table full of food. Muffins, chips, burgers, hotdogs; you'd think she was feeding an army. Jared made a beeline towards the food, but was thwarted by Emily.

"Do you have any manners?" She chastised playfully, "Let the guest get her food first,"

I blushed and grabbed a muffin and a burger. As soon as I was out of the way, the boys ravaged the food table. It was like a stampede. As soon as they cleared away, all that was left was a few crumbs.

"Bri, do you want to go to the bonfire later? Billy is going to be telling the tribe stories." Seth said.

"You mean about the third wife and the Quileute wolves?" I asked.

He became nervous. "You've heard them before?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad grew up on the Rez; I've heard all of the stories." I said.

"How much do you believe?" He asked.

"None of it really; they're great stories, but they're a little far-fetched." I replied.

"What would you say if I told you they were real? The wolves, the cold ones, the…_imprinting"_ He asked.

My stomach dropped. "I—I would tell you to prove it," I said.

"Promise me you won't run away from me. I imprinted on you. I know you feel it too. If you ran away, it would kill me." He said.

I gulped. "I promise." I said solemnly.

He started to shake violently. All of the sudden, the man standing before me was a wolf. I wasn't scared, I was intrigued. But then another thought hit me; he had to love me, his genes wouldn't tell him otherwise. No matter how bad I wanted it too, I couldn't let him love me just because he had to. My eyes became wet with tears.

"I'm sorry," I said. I ran off that beach. I wasn't going home. I was going to the only place I could even begin to think about things. My dad's grave.

**A/N: Don't hate me! I will update tomorrow, so don't worry! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know some of you may not have liked how the last chapter ended, but I promise all will be revealed in good time. I'm also making Embry be 25 since this is post breaking dawn. That would make Jacob 25 as well and Nessie 8 (roughly the same physical age of Jacob). Hopefully that helped you. Please enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Seth POV

I quickly phased back and ran after her "Bri! Come back!"

I ran for what seemed like forever. I looked all over. Finally, I saw her sitting in the graveyard. I was by her side in an instant.

"Bri, why did you run?" I asked.

"I—I just couldn't stay there. I love you, and it scares me. Everyone I love ends up leaving. I couldn't bear it if you left too; it would physically hurt me," said tearfully.

"I would never leave you. I love you too, and I would _die _if I left. Why are you still so afraid?" I asked.

"When my dad died, it tore me apart. I loved him so much and we were so close; then he was taken away from me. I'm afraid because you could get taken from me too." I said.

"I know how you feel. I was devastated when my dad died too. He was killed by a vampire and I blamed myself. Trust me, I know how hard it is to love after you have a tragedy, but you're my imprint. That means that if I wasn't what I am, we still would've ended up together. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. If you shut me out, I'll never love again. You're it for me." I told her. I was breathless.

She stared at me with wide eyes. She jumped on me and kissed me deeply. I saw stars. Immediately, I kissed her back with equal vigor. _At least if I die now, I'll die happy. _

"I love you. I'm sorry." She said after we broke apart.

"If I get a kiss like that every time, you can do it as many times as you want." I said jokingly.

Her face lit up with a smile. "You can kiss me whenever you want, you know," she said, "you don't have to wa—,"

I stopped her midsentence with a kiss. She smiled and I just deepened it.

"We should get back to Emily's," She told me.

We walked back hand in hand to Emily's. That day, we laughed talked and ate. I finally felt like I belonged.

Bri POV

After a while, I noticed the sun starting to go down.

"I should get home," I told Seth, "Do you want to meet my sisters? They should be there by now."

"Sure that sounds great," Seth said.

He and I walked to the car and he opened my door for me.

Once we started driving, I figured I'd give him a warning about my sisters. "I'm just letting you know ahead of time that they are probably not going to be the nicest people you've ever met." I said.

"It's okay, I'm used to the 'grumpy sister' thing" he said. We pulled up in front of my house.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Sure, how bad could it be?" He asked. He probably didn't want to know.

"Bri!" My sister Marie's yell, or should I say screech, greeted me.

"It's so nice to see you!" My other sister Vivian chimed in.

I gave them both a hug. "It's nice to see you guys too," I said.

"_Who_ is this hunk-o-man over here?" Vivian asked suggestively.

I giggled and looked at Seth who was as red as a tomato. I'm sure I was too.

"Viv, Marie, this is my boyfriend Seth." I said.

"You've been here for 3 days and you already have a boyfriend?" Marie asked incredulously.

"Yes. He's one of Jake's friends." I said matter-of-factly.

"No need to get snippy, sis," Viv said, "I'm just curious why you're dating someone so old,"

"He's only a year older than me," I said.

"Shit! No way!" Marie exclaimed.

"Marie! Language!" My mother chastised.

"It's true," Seth spoke, ignoring the outburst, "I'm only 16-1/2,"

"Steroids or just good genes?" Viv inquired.

"Good genes," Seth said with a smirk. _She had no idea_

"I've got to go," Seth said.

"See you tomorrow," I said. He swooped down and kissed me. I heard Marie making gagging sounds in the background. I swear, that girl is 27 going on 12.

After Seth left, I went in the kitchen to get a drink. Viv followed.

"Bri, I have some great news!" Viv said, giggling.

"What is it?" I said, sipping my drink.

"Mom doesn't know yet, but I got a job here in LaPush!" She gushed.

"Oh my gosh! Really! That's great! You should come with Seth and I tomorrow, Jake would love to see you." I said. I was doing cartwheels in my mind. This was the best thing that could have ever happened.

"What are you two giggling about in here?" My mom asked with a smile.

"I got a job in LaPush! I'm so excited. They were looking for a teacher at the elementary school and I got the job!" Viv said.

"That's great, but where did you find the time to go to an interview?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda got here about 2 hours early because I heard about the job opening and thought it would be a great opportunity to get a job closer to home." She said.

"Would you need to stay here?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, but only until I get my own place." She said.

"That's fine, you can share the room with Marie until she leaves and then it will be yours," Mom said, "speaking of which, you girls should go to bed; it's getting late."

Viv and I went to our separate rooms and went to sleep.

Seth POV

In the morning, the first thing I did was text Bri. It was about 11 AM, so she would probably be up by now.

_Hey Bri, is 12 okay to get you for the beach? –S_

_Yeah, that's fine. Do you mind if Vivian comes along, I just found out that she got a job at the elementary school and is staying for a while, so I wanted to introduce her to the guys. –B_

_Sure, sounds fun. See you then –S_

I tiptoed into Viv and Marie's room to wake up Viv. I had to be careful not to wake up Marie because if I did, all Hell would break loose.

I tapped Viv a couple of times and she woke up.

"What," She grumbled.

"We're going to LaPush today at 12 and it's 11 now," I said.

"Okay," she said, sitting up.

Both of us went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of Coco Puffs and I got some Luck Charms. Both of us got ready our bedrooms. I put on some jeans, a blue shirt, and my usual converse, while Viv had on Grey jeans, a black shirt, and black boots.

We were all ready when I heard Seth at the door. Him, Viv, and I got in Seth's truck and went to the Rez.

"Jacob!" Viv called.

"Viv!" He called back. She hugged him.

While he was introducing her to everyone, I saw Embry's facial expression change when he looked at Viv.

"Bri," Seth said quietly, "Embry just imprinted on your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! 10 reviews! You guys are great! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Bri POV

"Bri, Embry just imprinted on your sister," Seth said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We can kinda read each other's minds, so we can tell what everyone's thinking." Seth said.

"That's cool," I said.

"What's cool? The mind reading thing, or the fact that my best friend just imprinted on my sister?" He asked.

"Both," I said, "Viv never had time to settle down because of being in school. She's worked her butt off to finish school, and she's only 23. She deserves to be happy."

"Does she know the legends as well," Seth asked.

"Yeah, but just as I did, she doesn't believe them," I said.

"I'll tell Embry that then," he said.

"Okay." I said.

Later that day, after I went home, Seth texted me.

_So, should we help Embry and Viv get together? –S_

I thought about it for a second. Viv didn't have to start teaching until after summer vacation. That would be ample time to get her and Embry together.

_Yeah, but I don't know how –B_

_I talked to Embry already and he's already whipped lol –S_

_Why don't you and Embry come over here for lunch tomorrow so that Viv can get to know him better –B_

_That's a good idea. What time? –S_

_How about around noon? –B_

_See you then –S_

"Viv," I called.

She came in a few seconds later, school syllabus in hand. "Yeah, sis?"

"Why are you reading that now?" I asked, "You do realize its summer right?"

"Well, some people don't like to procrastinate," she shot back.

I laughed. "Alright, alright, point taken. But I did want to tell you that Seth and Embry are coming over for lunch tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said, "Do you…like Embry?" I asked suggestively.

A blush crept upon her cheek as she looked down and smiled. "A little, but I don't even know anything about him,"

"Well, Seth happened to tell me that he might like you too," I said.

"Really!" she practically screamed.

"Yeah, so I talked to Seth about setting you two up," I said, "that is, if you're interested,"

"That sounds great!" She said.

"Well, I'll leave you to your reading, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, and thank you," she said

"You're welcome." I said.

The next day, Viv was a mess.

"What am I going to wear?" She said to me. Half her closet was strewn on the floor with her pilfering through them and an inhuman pace.

"Viv, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"I'm trying to find something to wear! This is hopeless, I only have a half hour," She looked defeated. She looked like she had just got hit by a 18 wheeler and a tornado hit her hair. I had to help.

Without so much as blinking, I picked out a pink blouse, a pair of black jeans, and some pink flats.

"You just need to slow down and chill," I said, "and you'd better clean up this mess before mom has your head on a stick."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now, chop-chop, we don't have all day." I said.

I went to start lunch. I decided on some spaghetti and garlic bread. As I was preparing lunch, I heard a knock at the door.

Embry POV

Seth and I were on our way to Sabrina and Viv's house. When we were at the house, I couldn't sit still. All of my nerves were on end. From the minute I saw Viv, I knew she was the one. I was fidgeting with my fingers and shaking my leg when Seth finally go fed up.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "You need to chill out."

"Alright, sorry. I'm just so nervous!" I said.

"We're here; now Embry, just try not to make a fool of yourself," He said, with a pointed look.

When we got to the door, I could smell that someone was cooking something. It smelled good. I knocked.

"Come in," Sabrina called.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Viv. She looked beautiful. Her long brown hair was down and framing her face. She wore no makeup, which was good, seeing as she didn't need it. Her long lashes framed her honey brown eyes and her lips were perfect. The pink blouse she wore hung on her perfectly as did her jeans.

"Hi," she greeted, "please come in."

"Y—you look beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"Lunch is ready," Sabrina called from the dining room.

Sitting on the table was spaghetti and garlic bread. Everything looked perfect.

We all took our seats and ate. We made casual conversation, but for the most part, it was quiet.

As soon as we were finished, Sabrina took our plates to the kitchen and Seth followed. Now was my chance.

"Viv, would you like to go to the beach with me?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said kindly, "let me just tell Sabrina I'm going with you,"

She swiftly went into the kitchen and came back out. We left towards the beach.

As soon as we were there, I started formulating a plan in my mind. _I could just go right out and tell her_ I thought, but then again, I didn't want to scare her off.

She walked beside me in silence. "Hey Viv," I started, "I know this may seem a bit forward, but I really like you, and I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner on tomorrow?"

"I feel the same way, and I would love to." She said.

"Great!" I said back.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked me.

"No, it's just me and my parents," I said, "What's it like to have siblings?"

"Well at times, it's awful. Especially when we were kids. Marie, Bri, and I used to fight over everything. Now that we're older, it's like having a best friend that lives with you," she said, "there were times that I wished I didn't have sisters, but now I'm grateful I do."

"Sounds like there's never a dull moment around your house," I said.

"There truly isn't," she said, "how's your home like? Is it laid back or crazy?"

"A little bit of both," I said. "My mom is like the glue that holds my family together and my dad is like a big kid. He's my best friend."

"That sounds nice," she said, "do you work?"

"Yeah, I run an auto shop down-town," I said, "I heard that you were going to be a teacher,"

"Yes, it's always been my passion. I love kids and I love teaching. I start at the elementary school after summer," she said.

"What grade?" I asked.

"Fifth," she said, "to me, that's an ideal grade. They're grown up enough to know right from wrong, but young enough so you don't have to deal with the boyfriend/girlfriend drama."

"That's a good point," I said, "what's your favorite subject to teach?"

"I think history," she said, "I've always been fascinated with learning history, so I'm really excited to teach it. What was your favorite subject in school?"

"I think English; especially in 10th grade. I had this teacher who was so into what he taught. He came up with the coolest projects and made everything fun." I said.

"That's the kind of teacher I want to be. I really want to a good teacher," she said.

"I think you'll be a great teacher, Viv. I know it," I said.

A bright beam lit up her face. "Thanks," she said, "I'd better go home,"

"Alright, I'll walk you," I said.

The walk was pretty quiet.

We finally got to her house. "Thank you for going with me to the beach Embry," She said.

"No problem, I had a lot of fun," I said.

Slowly, she stepped forward and looked up at me. She gave me a very chaste kiss on the lips. I pulled her closer, molding my lips to hers. She sighed and leaned into me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, as she went into the house.

_She kissed me! _She kissed me and it was great! _Oh man, _I thought, _time is going to go by much slower._

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
